The King and The Slave
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Len, the "King" in his grade, surprisingly, fell in love with the grade's "Slave", Rin. And because of that, Rin's life gets more complicated, and it's driving her to her dark memories. Will Len help her and change that? Will Len change his personality just for Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I AM creating this chapter while eating bananas that my Dad bought just for me :3 How kind of him**

**Len: WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SHARING WITH ME?!**

**Butt off, Len! THESE. ARE. MINE!**

**Lenka: Can I have one?**

**Sure, here u are :)**

**Len: So you only sharing with Lenka?**

**Lenka is SO much cuter than u, shota boy~**

**Len: Shut up, ugly author!**

**EXCUSE ME?!**

**Rin: Ya' heard him, ugly!**

**Rin, I thought you're on my side!**

**Rin: *Shrugged* If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.**

**YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TRY TO BEAT THEM!**

**Lenka: *Eating banana***

**Disclaimer: Don't you dare make me say it *Glared***

* * *

In grade 2-A, there was 'King'. He was selfish, rude, ignorant, full of himself, always looked down at people, but weirdly, everyone ALWAYS granted his wishes. Maybe it's because of his drop dead handsome face of his and his money, everyone likes him. He was athletic, smart. Well, he's almost perfect, despite his personality. No one dared to fight or ordering him around because of his position. He was loved by everyone. But sadly, this is the 'King' we're talking about. So, he didn't bother to love them nor like them. And his successful didn't have any real friends.

_'Tsk, who needs friends anyways.' _he always thought about that.

On the other hand was a normal plain girl. She was weak, not full of herself, always put others than herself. She was the 'Slave' in her class. She can't say 'No' if anyone asking her for something. She was plain, she never smiled happily, she always smiled half-hearted or sad. But she was smart like the 'King' but not athletic like him. Many people, mostly girls, bossing her around, and she didn't bother to protest about it. Her life was miserable enough. And she can't make any friends despite her personality.

_'I need a friend.' _what she always wanted.

Until the 2 meet accidentally~

**~Chapter 1~**

A girl with honey blonde pigtails and hair clips on her bangs was lying her head on her desk, staring at the window beside her, counting the clouds passing by. There were many un-shaped clouds out there, but she thought differently. Her lips make a little frown. Before the class starts, everyone was chatting, and doing their own activities. One of them was surrounding and squealing, for girls, at a certain boy. The boy didn't bother to stop them, because he likes attentions.

"Kagami-san,"

A voice was snapping the girl, as known as Kagami Rin. Rin looked up to find the voice owner. She found a waist-length -maybe longer- red haired girl. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"What is it, Sherry-san?"

Rin asked her back formally. The red haired girl clapped her hands as if she was pleading. Rin just stared at her with confusion.

"Can I borrow your English homework? I forgot to do it!" the red haired girl asked.

_'Again?' _Rin thought. Actually, at the outside, Rin looked like didn't bother, but in the inside she did, but she can't show it. Everyone already knew as their slave, so if she changes, what will happen to her? Bully her? Maybe worser. Rin nodded at the red haired girl. She opened her bag, pulling an orange notebook that says 'English'

"Thanks Kagami-san." Are the only words the red haired girl said. Well, Rin didn't mind at all, at least she thanked her, right?

**Meanwhile~**

"Kagamine-sama, do you need anything?" a girl asked to a honey blonde haired boy, who he tied it into a ponytail. He had piercing, amazing azure eyes. He was the 'King' A.K.A Kagamine Len, the son from the Kagamine family who owned the Kagamine Company.

"I didn't do my homework." he answered bluntly.

"You can borrow mine, Kagamine-sama!"a red haired girl exclaimed while swinging an orange notebook in her hand, "I already did my homework!" she said innocently.

Then Len pulled his yellow notebook. He put it on his desk and then stared at the red haired girl.

"Do it for me." he ordered.

The red haired didn't protest, in fact, she was happily did it for him. She was writing the answers that she got from the orange notebook. Weird, she did the homework, but she opened the orange notebook to look for an answer, maybe she forgot. But Len didn't care at all about the orange notebook, all he cared was about himself, no one else.

When the red haired girl done answering Len's homework. She closed his notebook, smiled and gave it to him.

"Here it is, Kagamine-sama~"she chirped.

Len just took his notebook without thanking first. But nobody minded at all. Then red haired girl closed the orange notebook, revealing a name on it.

_'Kagami Rin? Who's that?'_ Len asked himself, but he shrugged it off then. 'Cause he didn't care about anything. He didn't know all of his classmate's names, 'cause he didn't want to. Then the red haired girl pulled the orange notebook and walked away. Then Len's eyes were following the red haired girl before he notices. Then his eyes stopped when the red-haired stopped near a honey blonde girl. The red haired smiled at her, but the honey blonde girl just smiled hesitantly. _'Who's that? I never saw her before.' _he thought. Then he snapped out when he noticed what he just did. He shook his head then stared at his desk, ignoring questions from the girls.

**AFTER SCHOOL~**

Rin packed her things into her bags in her empty class. Nobody was there except her and... well, only her. She sighed of exhausted. Same old school, same old day. Her life was normal yet miserable like usual. But she ignored it. She pulled her bag to her shoulder then walked out to the door. Then she walked to the shoe locker, changing her shoes. Before she goes back to her home, she walked to the back of the school. There was a mini garden in there, where she always calmed her mind. The school's flowers always bloomed beautifully. Rin always taking care of them secretly, so nobody knows about this. Everyone said it was Mother Nature who did it, but actually it was Rin.

Rin went to a little storage house near the garden. She walked in and grabbed a water can. She filled it with water first then walked to the garden again.

"Hello again." she smiled warmly to the flowers, no one ever saw her smile like that, except her family though. "I hope you'll be pretty flowers~" she sang as she watered the flowers one by one. Rin wasn't tired or exhausted, she was happy. She thought that flowers were her friends. Her ONLY friends. When she was mad, sad, happy, angry, she always came to the mini garden and vented to them even though no answers and comments. What do you expect from flowers? This is not Wonderland.

Rin didn't notice that someone was hiding, watching her behind a wall. That someone was a 'He'. Rin didn't notice it 'cause she was still busy watering the flowers. The boy who hid behind the wall just stood there like a statue. He was trying to calm him down from blushing. What? Blushing? Yes, blushing. He was blushing when Rin smiled warmly to the flowers, though the smile wasn't for him. His heart started racing like crazy. He blushed more like flustered. He was shaking because of nervousness.

_'What's happening to me?'_

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry DX 'Cause I need to go to sleep, school will start tomorrow, and there were clack circles around my eyes. I LOOKED LIKE A PANDA!**

**BTW, R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me : Give me that *beep* narration script back!**

**Rin : NEVAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Len : Run!**

**Me : Hey! There isn't someone's POV in here, so I'm the freaking narrator here, so give it back!**

**Vocaloids : *frowned***

**Me : *Glared* Anywhoo, on with the story...**

**...**

**...**

**~Chapter 2~**

At the Crypton Middle School, girls from the second grade were waiting enthusiastically for someone to arrive at the front gate. But a petite blonde haired girl didn't. She was confused why is everyday the girls always like this? She just shrugged it off and walked to school. As in cue, a black rich-looking Limo car stopped by at front of the gate. The girls started to squeal as a black-suited man with black sunglasses out of the driver seat and went to the back seat to opened the door. The door opened and reviled a blonde haired boy in a cheesy ponytail-

**(LEN! Stop glaring at me!)**

Delete the "cheesy" word. So anyways, his face was annoyed when the girls started to squeal. He hated the squeals 'cause it burned his ears **(Hey, it rhymes!)**. When he walked out of the car, the girls started to crowded him and asking questions about what he wants or needs. But he ignored it all and kept walking, ignoring the followers -*cough*stalkers*cough*- Then he stopped when he spotted someone. His heart started to race when he realised that "someone" was the one he had a "crush" on suddenly.

Why's an ignorant, selfish brat knew that he had a crush on the "someone"? Easy for a rich to say, he HIRED a therapist~

And the comment from the therapist was **_"Kids these days..."_**

Len then gulped when he noticed that "someone" stared back at him. He didn't notice that his face went red. He cleared his throat as he closed his eyes.

"G-good morning..."he greeted, almost a whispered.

He was expecting the "someone" to greet him back, but the greet wasn't from her. When he opened his eyes, he met red eyes instead. It was the girl who gave him "her" english homework. Her red eyes were sparkling and thoughts corrupting her. She thought that maybe she was the one who he likes. Which is not...

"Good morning to you too, Kagamine-sama!"she greeted with a cheerful smile.

Len just frowned 'cause of her. He looked around to find the blonde girl, but she was no where in sight. Len sighed in disappointment, then he shoved the red girl away from his way **(again, IT RHYMES!)**. The red girl just stood there, dumbfounded by his action.

_Maybe he's just shy..., _she thought to herself then smiled. She then skipped to school while humming a song.

On the other hand, the blonde haired girl, Kagami Rin, was confused again why was THE Kagamine Len was staring her and his face went red. She thought that she did something horrible to him. She thought that he was red because he was mad, but boy she was wrong. And when he "greeted", she thought it was for her, but then again, she thought it wasn't for her 'cause there was a red girl on their way. So she just left them be and walked to her class.

* * *

**At class 2-A**

Rin put her bag on her seat until she noticed some doodles on her desk, and some bad words were written on it. A tear ALMOST escape from her eye. She pulled a napkin and started to wipe the doodles off, but it didn't wipe off. So she pulled a bottle of water. When she started to pour the water to her napkin, a liquid was poured above her. Her eyes widened. She turned her back and had 2 girls with a bucket. The girls smirked at her, while Rin just terrified.

"Well, well, well~"a girl with teal hair started to speak, "If it isn't Kagami Rin, the trash in school."

Rin tensed up when the teal and her friend, that apparently blonde too, took a step or 2 to her. Rin just backing off. She looked around for help, but her classmates didn't care at all. They just pretending that they didn't see anything. Her hopes were for the teacher to come, but it was too early for the teachers to come. The blonde **(not Rin, but the teal's friend)** started to pulled Rin's hair.

"AAAKH!"Rin screamed in pain while holding her head.

Tears flowing out of her eyes, making her gaze blurred. The blonde and the teal just laughed evilly at her. The teal started to kicked Rin's leg, making Rin's fell to the ground, but Neru **(the blonde, I'm tired calling them teal and blonde)** grips on her hair didn't make Rin fell all of it. Neru smirked as she kicked Rin's stomach which made Rin coughed. Then she pushed Rin to the ground. Miku **(The teal)** started to kicked at her stomach again. She spat on her then laughed evilly. Neru joined her as she kicked Rin again. While Rin was just still lying there with her eyes went blur.

_Why..._, she thought to herself. _Why must this be happening to me? I didn't do anything to them..._ she thought to herself again as she sobbed quietly._ All I did was crying..._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"a female voice yelled at the door.

Rin thought it was the teacher, but no way it was the teacher based of his voice. Who is he? and more importantly, why is he helping her? When she was started being bullied by Miku and Neru, no one dare to help her. So that was new to her. Rin wanted to looked at the source of the voice, but she can't since her eyes were blurred by the tears. She wanted to know who helped her and wanted to thanked him, but suddenly, her gaze turned black and suddenly BLACK OUT.

"Ka-"Miku wanted to spoke but she was cut off when a pair of hands held her collars harshly, "I-it's not what it l-looks like!"

"I HAVE EYES, IDIOT! YOU THINK I WILL BELIEVE YOU!"the boy **(Rin's savior)** yelled at her then pushed her to the ground. She glared at Neru that backed off with a pale face. Miku backed off as well because of fears. The boy then walked to Rin, looking at her with sympathetic eyes. He then did what may shocked others. He pulled the unconscious Rin up to a bridal style. If Rin was conscious, what will Rin's reaction be? Anyways, the boy then looked back at the bullies, then hissed something, "Lay a finger on her, you'll be the death of me..."

And with that, he left the classroom with Rin oh his arms with students shocked with his action. They begin to whispered and spread about the shocking event. While the bullies were there on the ground, dumbfounded and still scared, shaking on the ground. Miku then snapped out what just happened and gritted her teeth,

_Kagami Rin, you will pay..._

* * *

_"Mama," a blonde 13 years old girl called a 30s aged blonde woman that was driving with a pale face. Her eyes were blurred and her face like she wanted to throw up. The blonde girl stared at her mother with concerns eyes. She called her again, but her mom didn't answer. But then, the blonde girl's eyes widened as she saw what was in front of them, "MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!_

_A CLIFF!"_

* * *

Rin's eyes shot open widely. She groaned 'cause one of her dark memories haunted her again. She looked around, everything was white and she was on a bed, then she figured out that she was at the infirmary.

_What happened?_ she asked herself. _Oh, yeah..._

Rin wanted to got up from the bed, but something held her back. Her hand felt heavy. She looked right next to her, and to her surprise, it was Kagamine Len, sleeping soundly on a chair while his head on the bed. And for making it felt better, his hand was holding her right hand. Rin blushed when she noticed it. Why is Kagamine Len here? Of all people. Many questions corrupting on her head until the door opened, showing a 20s woman with a long white coat.

"Ah, finally you awake,"she smiled warmly at her, "Name, Kagami Rin, from class 2-C... Right?"

Rin nodded, "H-how'd I get here?"

The nurse giggled then pointed at Len, "This boy was carrying you here before the school started."

Rin was shocked and had that unbelievable look on her face, "W-what time is it now?"

The nurse glanced at her silver watch on her wrist, "4.05... the school already ended 5 minutes ago. You've missed the school,"she answered. Rin sighed in hesitation, she looked upset. The nurse noticed this then smiled, "Don't worry, this boy here missed it too."

Rin turned her head to the nurse as if she didn't believe it, "Hi-him too? How could he-" before she could finish her words, the nurse cut her off.

"I asked him the same too. But he protested that he wanted to stay by your side until you woke up."she smiled, "Aa~ is he your boyfriend?"

Rin blushed by the Nurse statement, she just shook her head. The nurse giggled then bid good bye to them as she walked out of the infirmary, leaving the two ALONE. Rin was still blushing. She looked at Len. A guy like him protected her? Rin then looked at Len's face and blushed again.

_His sleeping face looks so innocent..._ she thought to herself.

Then she still noticed that Len still holding her hand. Now more reasons for Rin being a tomato.

**...**

**...**

**Me : AAANNNDDD FINALLY DONE!**

**Rin : Me? Being a tomato? Seriously?**

**Me : *Shrugged* what can I say? I ran out of ideas... So anyways, from now on, I'll reply your reviews with PMs, but for those who haven't had any account yet, I'll reply it HERE XD!**

_**To : B.L**_

_**Me : Here is the next chappie B.L! Oh, and thax for review :D**_

_**To : Kagamine**_

_**Me : U think so? My, thank you~ Thax for review!**_

_**To : Guest**_

_**Me : HERE IT IIIIISSSS! (being the unknowledgeable girl I am, what's an epic? SORRY!) Thax for review!**_

_**To : Hime-chan**_

_**Me : YAY FOR JERK FACE LEN!**_

_**Len : WHAT?! YOU TOO?!**_

_**Vocaloids : YAAAAYYY!**_

_**Len : Guuuys...**_

_**To : YinYang**_

_**Me : You have a love instinct aren't cha Lenny?~**_

_**Len : *Blushed* SH-SHUDDUP!**_

_**To : Lolliyo**_

_**Me : ... *read the review* What's cha comment Lenners?**_

_**Len : ... *covering his face while blushing***_

_**Me : And that's ur comment!**_

**Me : Wow, only 1 chapter, but it had 11 reviews! XD 6 reviews I answered it here, and 5 reviews I answered it in PM! KEEP R&R FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE, SEE YA'! **


End file.
